


I Really Like You!EXO Oh Sehun x Reader

by Kimora_89



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriend!Sehun, F/M, First time posting on here, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love at First Sight, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, No idea what I'm doing, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimora_89/pseuds/Kimora_89
Summary: An unexpected day leads to a long relationship. What a slip-up can cause a strong love.





	I Really Like You!EXO Oh Sehun x Reader

I do not own anything EXO, just a disclaimer. I hope you guys enjoy this story.

 

Just imagine Sehun in whatever hair color you like. The gifs and pictures are just showing the expressions and all. Most stories about him always make him a jerk or a tough guy, so I'm going to make him a fluff ball in mine. Again enjoy!


End file.
